Wasabi
by Leira
Summary: It's about...Quatre and Wasabi ^^ Mild shonen-ai. R+R


Wasabi  
  
  
  
AN: I wrote this at 12:30 am because i was bored [LoL] This is probably my first Gundam fic that hasn't been in script form so don't blame me if it sucks! and. . .i guess that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah bleh. . .©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guyz..) do so there. I wouldn't even bother TRYING to sue me 'cus ya wouldn't be getting much. . .just a few anime VCD's. . .heh.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, weirdness and crazy Quatre, Not 'ta mention shounen-ai [1+2, 3+4] But that has nothing to do with the..uh..PLOT whatsoever ^_^; Oh and for those who don't know what wasabi is, it's horse radish [or so i've been told] Oh yeah  
  
  
  
The G-boys were sitting in the lounge area of their safe house, well, all except Quatre. . .Nobody knows where he went. . .  
  
"Dude, Where did Quatre go?" Duo asked, blinking.  
  
"Didn't you just hear the Authoress? NOBODY KNOWS baka!" Heero answered irritably as he typed away at his laptop.  
  
"W-hell, that's not a very nice way to talk to your koi, Hee-chan!" Duo huffed.  
  
"Hn" was all Heero replied as he kept taping at the keys.  
  
Duo folded his arms and huffed again.  
  
"Maybe he's playing hide and seek. . ." Trowa said.  
  
"Wha...? Who?" Asked a confused Duo.  
  
"Quatre, maybe he's playing hide and seek with us. . ."  
  
"Trowa...um...I don't think so."  
  
"He could be. . .my little one can be worse than you at times, always getting into mischief. . ." Trowa trailed off.  
  
"Hah, Yeah right." Laughed Duo.  
  
"Well if he is playing hide and seek, i will not participate! A game like that is for the weak!" Wufei cut in, putting down his 'Angel Of Justice' novel.  
  
"Well, the only way to find out where he is and what he's doing is to-"  
  
"Yell that Duo smashed his japanese tea set. . .?"  
  
"Ou Wu-bear!"  
  
"No...and don't interrupt me, it's not often i talk this much you know!" Trowa said, slightly irritated.  
  
"Sorry" Duo and Wufei said in usion  
  
"Ahem. . .as i was saying, the only way to find out where he is and what he's doing is is to-"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeee! ALL HAIL WASABI BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Quatre practically screamed as he danced past them and into the kitchen.  
  
"Dammit. . .Interrupted again" Trowa sighed.  
  
"What's with Q?" Duo asked.  
  
". . .No idea"  
  
"Well you're his koi, go find out!"  
  
Screams of 'Wasabi' were heard from the kitchen, Trowa raised his visible eyebrow.  
  
"Do i have to?"  
  
"YES!" The braided boy answered.  
  
So Trowa got up and silently walked into the kitchen to find. . .  
  
"WASABI!! ah. . .THE POWER OF WASABI! hehehehehehehehe. . . " Quatre shouted as he pulled a large jar from the fridge and opened it.  
  
"Ah. . . .The power of Wasabi" He repeated, sniffing the contents then looking up at a very o.O;; Trowa.  
  
". . . . . ?" Trowa stared at him questionably.  
  
"Oh Trowa, They have gone mad i tell you, MAD! They are trying to sell my new friend to Mr. Rocket so it can fly awaaaaaay into spacey wacey!!!" Quatre said as he hugged the jar.  
  
"Who ARE 'they'?"  
  
"They are. . . .THEM!"  
  
"Er. . .Yeah, Quatre what have you taken?"  
  
"Nothing. . .My new friend is great isn't it?" Quatre whispered as he held the jar above his head.  
  
". . .It sure is Quatre, No why don't you put it down and go watch some cartoons with Duo. . ."  
  
"You're just jealous of my new friend aren't you?! I can tell! Well. . .hehe. . .you can't have him!. . .hehe. . . .and if you don't want me to have him. . .Mr. Floor can!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!" Laughing maniacally, Quatre threw the jar to the ground and now there was a big mix of horse radish and glass in a puddle in front of them.  
  
"Quatre. . .Maybe you need to visit Doctor-san"  
  
"NO! He'll try to steal the wasabi! Well he can't have it!! MINE!!!" He dived into the big puddle and rolled in it until he was covered from head to toe in horse radish. . .and bits of broken glass.  
  
"I'm taking you to Doctor-san Quatre" Trowa said calmly.  
  
"Hehehehe. . .I am one with wasabi. . .Now i must gather together the other believers and spread the word!" He danced into the lounge again but not before 'spreading the word' to the kitchen walls. Trowa didn't follow him, he picked up the kitchen phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello. . .DFCFTI?"  
  
  
  
"Weeeeeeeeee! Spread the word! WASABI!" Quatre screamed again, brushing up against a now 'wasabified' wall. -_-;;  
  
"Uh-oh. . .Q-man's gone nuts" Duo stated as he watched the blond cover everything in the room with horse radish.  
  
"Hehehehehe. . ." He turned to the three pilots "Lookie it's the other Wasabi believers!!" He ran towards them. "Gimme a hug!!"  
  
Duo and Wufei straight away got up and started running from the approaching arab.  
  
"Yo Heero! Feel free to escape the clutches of the 'wasabi otaku' ANYTIME!"  
  
"Hn...?" Heero looked up and saw Quatre running towards him. "Shit!" He quickly got up and followed 02 and 05, leaving his poor laptop to be ruined.  
  
"Waaaaaaaait. . .hehehehe. . .Are we playing wasabi tag?" he asked, running after them.  
  
"Look Quat, i dunno what the hell you've taken but. . .GO BANG YOUR HEAD OFFA SANDROCK A COUPLE 'A HUNDRED TIMES!!"  
  
"Well put Maxwell"  
  
"Yeah well, ya should try doing that too sometime Wuffie!"  
  
"INJUSTICE! I mean. i could dent Nataku or something. . .and it's WUFEI!"  
  
"Yah whatever, let's just keep running until we find a good hiding pla- oh crap, dead end" The american pilot came to a halt, Wufei and Heero however, didn't hear him and kept running. . .Until Duo's nose made friends with the front door...[erk]  
  
"AHHH!! You bakas!!! My beautiful noooose!!" Duo wined as blood spirted everywhere.  
  
"Eh. . .Wufei, you're an expert with nose bleeds, what can Duo do to make it stop?"  
  
" Well first. . .WE Can get wasabied. . ." Wufei sqeaked. There, standing in front of them was the wasabi freak himself, Oh the horror.  
  
"Heheheh. . .there's no escape. . .Join my wasabi gang and you'll all look like me! hehe! You can't say noo. . .NOBODY says no to wasabi!"  
  
". . .Do we get a last phone call?" Duo asked as he stuffed his braid up his nose to stop the bleeding. [eeeewwww]  
  
"NO! You get some nice new coloured clothes though. . ." He scrapped a clump of half dry wasabi from his khakis. ". . .Curtesy of Wasabi inc!" He laughed evily, but just as he was about to throw it. . .the door flew open and the three non-effected pilots went with it [e.e;;]  
  
"Ow. . ." Duo whimpered.  
  
A figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Haha. . .who are you?!"  
  
"I AM DOROTHY! Of DCFTI! otherwise known as. . .DOROTHY'S CLINIC FOR THE INSANE! GET HIM!"  
  
A bunch of guys in white coats appeared and wrapped Quatre up like a sushi roll in 10 straight jackets.  
  
"Now. . .Take him away!"  
  
They carried him out to a big white truck that had Dorothy's picture on it and shoved him in.  
  
"And would you believe that i get paid for giving these dumb orders AND i get a truck with my picture on it! Not to mention a mental hospital named after me. . .well G'bye people who can't talk because they are stuck behind a door!" she disappeared into the truck and drove off with wasabi screaming Quatre.  
  
Trowa rushes out of the kitchen and to the door.  
  
"Farewell little one! I'll visit!" he waved.  
  
"Uhhn. . ."  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Uhhn. . ."  
  
"Hm. . .must be my imagination that somebody is saying 'uhhn'. . .oh well! Better clean up this mess!"  
  
Trowa shut the door but didn't notice the pilot 'wallpaper' then he went back into the kitchen to clean up.  
  
Owari. . .or is it?  
  
Reviews are yummy!^^ 


End file.
